marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Braddock Jr. (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Captain Britain CorpsCategory:Captain Britain Corps members (Multiverse), , Sat-Yr-9 | Relatives = John Braddock (grandfather); James Braddock, Sr. (father, deceased); Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased); Brian Braddock (brother); Betsy Braddock (sister); Meggan Braddock (sister-in-law); Maggie Braddock (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Otherworld | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 151 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former race driver, slave trader, agent of Sat-Yr-9 | Education = | Origin = Half-Otherworlder, half-human mutant, without Otherworlder powers; magic user | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Chris Claremont; Herb Trimpe | First = Captain Britain #9 | HistoryText = Jamie was the eldest son of Dr. James Braddock and Lady Elizabeth Braddock. He was nearly 10 years older than his siblings and always felt excluded from the twins, who were very close. After he grew up, he made his name as a financial genius and was a successful race car driver as well. Braddock Industries flourished under Jamie and the handsome, successful man was a popular figure. He was targeted by Dr. Synne who caused him to have a car accident, and then possessed Betsy to attack both her brothers. Jamie awake aware of his brother's secret identity as Captain Britain and assisted him on several occasions. In his spare time Jamie started to make illegal bets and his debts piled up, this eventually led to the disappearance and presumed death of three of his friends when they came across the First Fallen while being threatened by those Jamie had come to owe money to, his friends became the Foursaken while Jamie escaped and was tortured and by debtors. Soon Jamie became involved with various illegal activities to pay his debts. Starting out with minor crimes, he eventually became involved with robbery, murder, and slave-trade in Africa. Jamie was kidnapped by Doctor Crocodile, an African scientist amd sorcerer who wanted to punish Jamie for his crimes. He made Jamie call his brother Brian, thinking that Brian was involved with Jamie's crimes as well. Crocodile's witch doctor created a hallucination for Brian so that he and Crocodile could observe Brian's reaction to the crimes Jamie had committed. Convinced that Brian was innocent, Crocodile told Brian about Jamie. Brian was shocked and furious, even trying to kill his brother. Brian left Jamie in the hands of Doctor Crocodile and returned home. Doctor Crocodile's treatments turned Jamie insane. Jamie now believed that the world around him was just a dream that he was having and his reality-warping powers awoke. Sat-Yr-9 under the stolen identity of Courtney Ross hired Technet to free Jamie, aware of his powers from her own world's Jamie. Crocodile then revealed Jamie's crimes to Technet as well and they turned on Jamie, but he defeated them and erased their memories of these events. Jamie turned Doctor Crocodile into a real, baby crocodile and left with Sat-Yr-9. Jamie was taken to his home of Braddock Manor and used his reality warping powers to change things back to the way they were in his youth; even resurrecting the housekeeper Emma Collins. Sat-Yr-9 used Jamie's reality warping powers to turn the London criminal Vixen into a dog and her assistant Nigel Frobisher into a duplicate of Vixen. This allowed her to take over Vixen's criminal empire. They used there resources to ambush Excalibur, a superhero team Brian had joined. During the ambush Jamie Braddock killed Alysande Stuart. Jamie was defeated when Brian's girlfriend Meggan turned out to be immune to his powers and his sister, Elizabeth, now the X-Man Psylocke, used her telepathic knife to knock him out. Sat-Yr-9 managed to take Jamie's unconscious body with her and they escaped. Jamie would stay in a coma for years, apparently abandoned by Sat-Yr-9 and taken to Muir Island for treatment. Jamie was believed to have been killed during Mystique's bombing of Muir Island, but in reality he survived. Jamie was briefly seen at Braddock Manor by Rachel Summers. Mad Jim Jaspers and the Fury also mysteriously reappeared soon after. Jamie again appeared to assist his siblings during the House of M. When he appeared again to the X-Men he revealed that he was responsible for Psylocke's resurrection. He claimed she was needed to help him battle the First Fallen and the Foursaken. The Foursaken wished Jamie to join them as he was supposed to be their fourth member. At the last moment Jamie appeared to be unwilling to use his sister against the First Fallen and instead sent her and the other X-Men back to New York while he dealt with it himself The Trial of Fantomex Some time later, Jamie joined the Captain Britain Corps and helped them during the attack on the Otherworld. However, the attacker turned out to be an older version of Jamie who had been possessed by the Horoam'ce, the devil goat who wished to enter the Starlight Citadel and seize the Multiverse. To stop him, Psylocke had take to control of her brother Brian, who could not bring himself to kill his brother, and snapped Jamie's neck, erasing the older version from existence. Infinity Countdown Jamie later came back to life through unknown means and began dabbling in dark magic. While in London, he chased after Black Widow for the Space Stone in her possession, using brainwashed children and loyal followers. When Black Widow confronted him in his hideout, he had an asp from the Sixth Dimension bite her and inject a venom that would slowly kill her. After Widow took out Jamie's followers, she teleported him into a wall. Jamie bled out, and more asps emerged from his blood since his body was holding them back. With help of the wizard Merlin, Widow dealt with the asps, freed the children under Jamie's control, and was saved from the asp venom. | Powers = It was stated that Jamie wasn't granted with Otherworlder powers, but his mutation made him a powerful being. Jamie has been classified as an Omega Level Mutant. Quantum Reality Manipulation: Jamie sees the world as invisible string constructs, which he can pull to transform reality. He can only manipulate dense forms (phased beings have some level of resistance); formerly he needed to be close enough to touch the "cosmic filaments" things were composed of, but his range may have grown, based on recent events in his siblings' lives. Sorcery: After his resurrection, Jamie demonstrated magic powers, including the summoning of extra dimensional creatures and mind control over others. Superhuman Stamina: Jamie appears to have superhuman stamina as he survived being stabbed with a knife and even having his legs severed at the knee. | Abilities = Jamie presumably had knowledge in the magical dark arts, including spellcasting and incantations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Power Bestowal Category:Braddock Family Category:Otherworlders Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Otherworlder Hybrids Category:Severe Threats Category:English Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Mind Control Category:Summoning Category:Omega Level Mutants